Roaring In The Fun
Plot Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall/Kathleen # Katie Bergin as Kipper # Jonah Ain as Colin # Kristin Fairlie as Koby # Emilie Claire Barlow as Nicole # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Coco Grayson as Zooli # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral # Tabitha St Germain as Ellie # Jessica DiCicco as Teddy # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas Transcript (The episode starts off with the kids playing wild Safari.) * All: (Animal noises). * Colin: “Tweet-tweet. Caw-caw. I'm a bird flying high in the sky.” * Koby: “Chomp-chomp. I'm a crocodile.” * Nicole: (Slow voice)“Look at me. I'm a sloth.” * Kipper: “Roar! I'm a lion. Be aware of my ferocious roar! Roar!” * Hilary: “Charge! Rhino coming through.” (Hilary races by and it knocks Kipper down to the ground.) * Hilary: “Oops. Sorry, Kipper. It's just that rhinos can't help but charge at things. Charge!” * Hilary’s Mom: “Hi kids.” * Hilary's Dad: “What was all that noise.” * Colin: “Playing Safari.” * Hilary's Mom: “I See. Okay.” * Hilary's Dad: “Have fun.” * Colin: “We will.” * Hilary: “I wonder what else we'll do.” (Hilary looks at the sky and a lion silhouette of a cloud appears and then it began to sparkle and it magically changes to the skies of the Island of Wildlife, Hilary is on her Guppy Scout Dreamboat.) * Hilary: “I can’t wait to see our friends. Right, Kipper.” * Kipper: “Of course, mate.” (Just then, the Guppy Scouts arrive, via the Guppy Mobile.) * Hilary: “Hi everyone.” * Molly: “I hope you like visiting Mermaid Coral as much as we do.” * Hilary: “I just love Mermaid Coral.” * Deema: “Great! Cuz, we’re on our way to the Island Of Wildlife.” * Kipper: “Um. What’s that place called again. I forgets.” * Hilary: “Kipper!” * Kipper: “Just kiddin'.” * Gil: (Laughs)“It’s a place where animals roam free here.” * Hilary: “Don’t you just love animals.” * Zach: “Yeah!” * Leah: “Of course.” * Molly: “Coming in for a landing.” (Molly pilots the Guppy Mobile down on the ground.) * Molly: “Here we are.” * Mermaid Coral: “Guys! I'm so glad you came.” * All: “Mermaid Coral.” * Ellie: “Hey Everyone.” * Teddy: “What’s up.” * Kathleen: “How’s it going.” * Hilary: “Hi cousins.” * Deema: “We’re so excited to see you guys.” * Molly: “Hope you guys have a wonderful time.” * Kathleen: “Hang on. Don’t tell me you’re here just to watch this race.” * Teddy: “Kathleen’s right. Why don’t you guys join in on the fun with us. It’ll be tons of fun.” * Goby: “Join in on the fun.” * Deema: (Squeals)“I would love it.” * Glimmer: “It's gonna be so so so so so much fun.” * Chloe: “You can tell that Glimmer gets excited every time.” * Mermaid Coral: “Animal costumes for you and you can change right in here.” * All: “Okay.” * Hilary: “It’s a good thing I came prepared.” (The kids waited for the Guppy Scouts to change into their costumes.) * Hilary: “Are you guys almost done in there.” * Gil: “Not yet. Deema hasn't had her costume zipped up.” * Deema: “Yes I have. I'm ready.” * Hilary: “Ahem.” (The Guppy Scouts came out with animal costumes.) * Hilary: “The Guppy Scouts are ready.” * Mermaid Coral: “To the starting line.” (The Guppy Scouts swam off to the starting line.) * Rupert: “Bully coming through.” * Hilary: “Good luck, Rupert.” * Rupert: “Great! Just great!” (The race started and the racers raced off.) (The light shines brighter that it makes the scene change back to Hilary's world.) * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Gurgly tummy episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Season 5